


House Karewin

by tyomawrites



Series: House Karewin & House Martell [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tyrions trial, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, The Red Viper, has run into the children of House Karewin, but with Tyrion's trial, Sansa Stark going missing, he hardly has the time to chase people he has just met.</p><p>But he'll find out why they are here soon enough, under much more painful circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Karewin

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my hobbit fic 'Mahal Forsake Me....' it's a too long title. You'd realize I borrowed 'Karewin' from Tharwen's family name because if I bothered coming up with another one I wouldn't like it. Have fun!

He judged the girls as he would.

 

"Look at this one, how lovely is she?" He asked, looking at his lover.

 

"Beautiful.... but pale." Ellaria replied.

 

"We like them pale in the capital, shows they don't work the fields." He commented.

 

"Do I frighten you?" The girl shook her head, eyes kept towards the floor.

 

"You like?" He asked Ellaria.

 

"Timid, timid bores me." He moved on to the next girl, confident little thing she was. "You're a bit of mischief aren't you," he chuckled, glancing back at his lover, "I think she likes you."

 

"She has good taste." Ellaria commented with a smile.

 

The girl gave one in return, causing him to chuckle. "You're not timid are you."

 

"Not timid."

 

"Do you like women." Prince Oberyn asked, walking around to the bed.

 

"Only when they look like her m'lord." She answered, still bent in her position.

 

"This one will do nicely."

 

"Very good m'lady." Olyver nodded.

 

"Oh, I'm not a lady." Ellaria chuckled, glancing at Olyver.

 

"A term of courtesy in this establishment." Olyver said with a nod.

 

"I lie anywhere, why not use the right words, I am a bastard, she is a whore, and you a.. what.. a procurer." 

 

"Any of the others?" Olyver asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Dante rushed around the city with his brothers. "Feliciano, Romano, Tylian hurry up!" He called to them, seeing Tylia and Romano catch up to him and Feliciano. They'd just stolen something which they weren't quite sure of it's value. Tylia had wrist and arm bracers, Feliciano had some wine, Romano stole a sword from an unsuspecting guard and he'd stolen some coin.

 

"Merda! Head to the brothels." Feliciano suggested when they stopped to catch their breath. Romano and Tylian nodded in agreement while Dante peaked out from behind the wall they hid by.

 

"Do any of you know the way there?" He asked. They'd only arrived a few hours ago and now they were going to get into trouble for their antics.

 

"I do." Romano answered. 

 

Dante raised his eyebrow at Romano. "What? Tylian and I went to explore and fuck a few whores."

 

"So they're familiar with you?" He asked, straightening his back, hearing the telltale pop and crack that gave him relief. 

 

Tylian and Romano glanced at each other before nodding. "We won't have to run, that'll drawn suspicion towards ourselves." Feliciano ordered, pulling the oldest cared on his younger siblings. 

 

"Yes father!" The three teased him.

 

"Come on, move it!" Feliciano ordered.

 

They wove through the cities streets, politely acknowledging people who recognised them, handing out small amounts of coin to the poor. Romano and Tylian leading.

 

The man at the front of the brothel entrance acknowledged Romano and Tylian with a small smile. Dante knew why, his brothers were generous lovers, even with whores.

 

"Lords Karewin." He nodded.

 

"What did we tell you Scarin, we are bastards, there is no need for formalities, our brothers, on the other hand." Romano gestured to Dante and Feliciano standing behind them.

 

"Ah, M'lords." He acknowledged.

 

"Hello Scarin." Feliciano gave a slight bow, nudging Dante to do the same.

 

"I believe you two can show your brothers to a room, am I right?" He asked Romano and Tylian.

 

"Yes." They agreed, gripping their brothers hands, pulling them into the brothel. A girl, tall and beautiful, lead the four siblings to a large room with a table, pitcher of wine, four glasses, and a large bed in the centre. Before curtsying and leaving the room.

 

"Okay pile what we have on the table." Dante cheered. throwing the three pouches of coin onto the table with deadly accuracy. Tylian lay the wrist and arm on the table,  Feliciano carefully set down the bottle of wine he had whilst Romano carefully inspected the sword he stole before leaving it on the table.

 

"How about we have a few whores to celebrate?" Tylian recommended, leaning outside the door to eye the girls and boys in the brothel.

 

"Sounds good brother." Romano said, standing behind her, arm snaking around her waist.

 

They heard some bad singing from down the hall, Tylian immediately going towards it, Dante following behind, irritated by the interruption. Feliciano and Romano groaned in annoyance, before chasing after their siblings.

 

"You lost friend?" They heard someone ask. Tylian and Dante peered into the room, noting the Lannister bannermen at the table with their whores and a tall, dark skinned man standing before them.

 

"Forgive me for staring." He said, voice smooth and velvety. "I don't see many Lannisters where I come from." 

 

"Don't see many Dornishmen in the Capital." One of the two man replied.

 

"I don't like the smell!" The Dornishman said mirthfully.

 

Dante chuckled, they all understood the Dornishman's exclamation.

 

Tylian wandered into the room, catching the attention of the bannerman, who eyed him hungrily.

 

"Look at that one. Bring him here for the Dornishman" He jeered.

 

"You calling my brother a whore?" Dante burst in glaring viciously at the bannerman. 

 

Prince Oberyn turned to look at the siblings, both glaring at the bannerman, Dante's arm around his brothers waist.

 

Romano and Feliciano followed him into the room, eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

"Prince Romano, Prince Feliciano, Prince Dante and Prince Tylian of the House Karewin." The dark skinned man greeted bowing to the siblings.

 

"Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne." Tylian fell to one knee shaking of his brothers arms. He seemed to recognise the Dornishman now that he'd faced him. "The Red Viper, it is an honour to be in your presence."

 

"Scheiße!" Feliciano swore, elbowing his brother in the side and dropping to the ground along side Tylian, Romano and Dante following suit.

 

"Stand children of the House Karewin. We are all of equal blood here. Bastard blood or Trueborn blood we are all the same on the inside are we not?" He said politely, smile growing on his face.

 

Tylian stood first, observing Ellaria, who had come into the room along with Olyver. Dante, Feliciano and Romano followed suit, brothers standing with their shoulders brushing, wary of the bannermen in the room.

 

"My lords, we can arrange private rooms for you." Olyver said, attempting to divert the situation from taking a bloody turn.

**Author's Note:**

> The House Karewin speak a mix of German and Italian. Don't ask why, and I'll be using google translate for the german parts and clownfish, so apologies if I fail. I actually do speak italian so, meh.
> 
>  
> 
> Original Characters;
> 
> Romano Karewin - Bastard son.  
> Tylian Karewin - Bastard son.  
> Feliciano Karewin - Legitimate son.  
> Dante Karewin - Legitimate son.


End file.
